Kindness Begins
by morgan kingsley
Summary: A story of every single scene that Ken has in the Devimon arc rolled into one. 17 year old Ken lost his brother and he wants to feel like he can get over it. With the help of Wormmon, his partner and several other digimon, he gets over his fears and helps save many digimon and frees up much crime at the process while learning bits of his brothers death. One shot. An AU story


**KINDNESS BEGINS**

On Earth, there was a house. In it were two teenage boys. Their names were Sam and Ken, ages 19 and 17 respectively. They were brothers, and their relationship until just a few days prior was pretty rough for about a year or so. Ken looked at Sam, and wondered if he had gotten past the level of the game he was playing.

"Hey Sam, have you gotten past the fifth temple of Zelda yet?" Ken asked, not leaving his bed. He was tired, and Sam was tired to. They were doing yard work because their mother requested it a couple hour prior.

"No Ken, I haven't. I'm on that level myself. The boss is pretty hard for me." Sam turned the computer on, and checked his email. "Strange, that guy hasn't tried to contact me in a while."

Meet me on the soccer field of the high school in half a hour.

Yukio Oikawa.

"I guess I should reply. I mean, maybe it's something important." Sam replied, and this was what his reply was.

Will be right there.

Sam Ichijouji.

"Tell mom and dad I will be back in about a little under a hour and a half." Sam told Ken, and put on a coat. His face getting grimmer and grimmer by the minute. Ken noticed the look on his face, and asked him about it.

"Sam, is this guy somebody you haven't talked with often? Is he strange, does he scare you when you see him?" Ken asked, and Sam looked at him, nodding. Not saying anything, and putting his thumb up. "Don't go then." But Sam was gone, and Ken never knew that besides dreams, memories, and other thoughts, this would be the last time he would ever see his brother.

Sam was walking on over to the soccer field, not paying attention to the snow on the street. This man was far more important than a little strange events with the weather and climate. His face was down, not wanting anybody was just passing by look at him worried. It was the people who pretended to care for him but didn't that angered him the most. He was in the soccer field, and found Oikawa in there. He gulped, his very presence scaring him. Sam looked over, and thought he saw a gun. But he decided to not comment on it, as it was hidden a moment later.

"What is it you want from me now Oikawa?" Sam asked agitated, and walked closer to him. Oikawa started to play with something in his pocket. This made Sam believe further that it was a gun, but he still didn't comment on it.

"How would you like to go to the digital world I told you about long ago? Rule every creature you see, you can be respected, undisputed. People wold listen to you, not the other way around. How do you feel." Oikawa held his hand out, a silver digivice in his hand. Sam shook his head.

"No sir. That sounds very displeasing. I would rather not. Good day, and this will be the last time we will ever talk of the digital world." Sam said, turning his back. That was his fatal mistake. Oikawa took something out of his pocket, and it was a gun as Sam assumed.

"If you're not in, you're out." Oikawa said, firing a shot at him. He stood up, surprised. Second shot, and he started collapsing. Third shot, and he was now on the ground. To make sure he was dead, he first the gun five more times. For a total of eight shots, all the ones in the cartridge. Sam's body was on the ground, motionless. He was dead, murdered in a soccer field in the middle of a day when nobody witnessed anything. If only he said yes, he would have lived, but would have been miserable forever. Oikawa smiled, putting the gun in his pocket.

"They will think it was a suicide." Oikawa walked away, and nobody noticed Sam's body until ten minutes later, when a dating couple walked in and found the body. They reported it to the police right away.

Ken was in his room, trying to beat the level. He finally did, and he was going to tell Sam afterwards. Or he would have, if the news didn't put a stop on that plan forever.

"Nineteen year old Sam Ichijouji found dead on the high school field. Eight bullets in his chest, and was founded what we assume to be soon after the scene by a couple wanting to have a nice few minutes together." One of the reporters said, and as soon as Ken's parents heard it, they couldn't believe it. The mom started crying beyond control, and the dad had to hug her in support. Ken ran into the room, slamming the door shut. Soon as he did, the exact same digivice Oikawa had in his hand for Sam was on his table. Ken ran to it, and grabbed it.

"What is this?" Ken said, holding the device surprised. When he was in front of the computer, wanting to figure out Sam's emails. Thinking at least one other was by the Oikawa man. Surprisingly though, there was another message sent under the same user. Ken clicked on it, and this was the message.

Ken Ichijouji, you will now be the chosen one by us to go to the digital world. Unlike Sam, we will give you no choice.

Yukio Oikawa.

Ken looked at the device, wondering if that had to do with anything. It glowed, and the computer did to. Then he was sucked inside of the computer, which he would only just now find out that this was his way of going to the digital world.

When he got back to his senses, he was a different area. Like a forest or something like that. When he stood up for the first time, he found a worm next to him. A green one, and it had a large smile on it. Ken looked confused, but decided not comment on it. He walked away, and the worm still followed him.

"Ken, my name is Wormmon, we are friends now. Let's have fun." Ken snapped, but nobody could blame him if they were near him. His brother died, and he was transported to someplace odd, then this talking worm was following, that knew his name.

"How do you know my name? Why is my brother dead? How are we partners? What is this place?" Ken asked, sitting down. Wormmon sat next to him, and Ken didn't even force it away. Yet.

* * *

Ken fell down on the ground and Wormmon grabbed him. Ken looked up, and saw the island separating into seven different pieces. He looked at Wormmon.

"I don't know who or what you or. But please, if you have any idea what this is, tell me?" Ken asked, and Wormmon looked worried. He then looked at Ken. Giving the news with a worried voice.

"War has started. You are now part of it if you like that or not. Accept it. I will take you to my house and we will speak about it more there." Wormmon said, and they started walking to his house. Ken just following to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Wormmon was leading Ken to his house. Which didn't really belong to him as much as just where he was sort of forced to live for racial reasons. "Just a little while longer." Wormmon said, as they struggled to get through the jungle. Ken was getting caught in quite a few plants and other annoying stuff that would make him very annoyed under normal conditions. Given his circutances though he didn't care as he was still thinking about Sam and his death. Along with all the other crap he's seen here so far.

When they got close to getting out of the jungle, the two found a large house that looked like it would be able to hold hundreds of digimon in it. It was near a giant snowy hill. Wormmon got him closer to the entrance, and when the two reached right it he looked at Ken.

"Welcome to my home. This is called Wormmon hall. Even though I'm the only one in the entire place that is a Wormmon. My kind will either welcome with open arms or despise the fact that I even brought you here. That is a fair warning." Wormmon said, and led Ken inside.

When they walked in, they saw eleven other beings. All larger than Wormmon. Which was because they were all at a higher level. Ten of them were Stingmon, the evolved form of Wormmon. Then at a chair for power was a JewelBemmon, the ultimate form of Wormmon.

"I have a human here now. I feel he is my partner, and I want you to all meet him." Wormmon said, and he walked a little closer to them with Ken close behind. Ken gulped at the sight of eleven obviously superior beings. He bowed for them to make himself look good in front of them.

"My name is JewelBeemon, the leader of this house. You must be here for a reason. Now state why. This is all we have left. This hall." JewelBemmon said, and Ken stated why he was there.

"What this worm speaks is true. I just came in here without meaning to do so by my computer and I met this worm right away. He then decided to lead me here. That is the truth. I'm here because I was led to here. Not for any other reason." Ken said, and didn't remove eye contact from the JewelBeemon as he didn't want to anger it.

* * *

JewelBeemon commanded Ken to stand up and listen to what he was going to tell him. Ken obeyed without argument. "Let me tell you of this war that is about to start on the place we like to call File Island. On top of our capital attraction we call Infinity Mountain, there is believed to be a castle. Inside of it is a evil digimon. If you have not been told, that is our name. Abbreviated from Digital Monster. His name is Devimon, and he wants to rule the entire island for himself. We have only seen his real face a couple times, all within the last few days. He has been sending his servants of darkness out to destroy these other human beings that have shown up here. Yes, seven other humans are on this File Island to. There names are unknown to myself. Each with their own digimon partner. With them, they have defeated all these servants and the black gears controlling them. Without these kids, the gears would have taken over this island much faster. We have them to thank to keeping us safe for at least a little while longer." JewelBeemon started explaining, but Ken wanted to know something else.

"You haven't told me about the war yet. What is that like?" Ken asked, and JewelBeemon wasn't upset over the interruption, but rather pleased. Pleased that it can just get right to the point.

"The war we believe is between these people and Devimon's forces. Devimon will stop at nothing to destroy these human beings, and I don't want to see them destroyed. As many others in this island would agree. I think that we can make a dent in destroying Devimon's army. If you would be taught under us for a short period, you can go out and fight these enemies and Devimon's forces off with your new partner Wormmon. What do you say to this idea?" JewelBemmon explained, and Ken was thinking about it. Although he wasn't sure if he was taking this the right way or not.

"So you're pretty much saying that I'm going to be a pawn in your great game to destroy this thing called Devimon. That you won't really care what truly happens to me because you're more worried about this victory. I'm sorry but that's not how things work in battle. We shouldn't just use people or things as tools. Although that is a problem that is happening on Earth even now." Ken said, and walked away from JewelBeemon a little bit. He walked outside, and was just thinking to himself.

JewelBeemon was silent for a bit. "He will come back. Just give it some time. I'm not worried over it. Wormmon why not try talking to him as friends and partners?" JewelBemmon said, and Wormmon obeyed. Walking out of the house and went over to Ken. There he remained silent until Wormmon started speaking to him.

* * *

Outside of the Wormmon hall, Wormmon started talking to Ken. "Ken, let me talk to you personally. Maybe I can help you understand some of this better. Just give me a chance." Wormmon said, and Ken sighed. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to at least hear what he had to say out. Besides, it would take his mind off of all these things he recently had to deal with.

"What is it that you want to say?" Ken asked, and Wormmon started speaking.

"JewelBemmon's intentions are honest and he really means it. Even is he has a hard time showing it. If you can't do anything, then perhaps hundreds of digimon will die just because of that. You may think I'm overdoing that, but I truly believe this is the case." Wormmon said, and Ken was silent to think of this for a moment. It seemed that this worm was the only that understood him so he decided to tell it about what happened with Sam.

"My older brother Sam just died like right before I went into this world. One death was hard enough for me to handle. But I also have to consider the hundreds that you say might die. All those families with a lost member. When you start putting it this way, I can see why JewelBeemon wants me to do this. I guess I will do it." Ken told Wormmon, and couldn't get his brother out of his mind. "Besides, why not do something? Be a part of something useful. I can help take the stand Let's go back inside." Then the two walked back into the Wormmon hall. Ken walked all the way to the end, and bowed down. Then he told JewelBeemon the news.

"I have decided to let you guys teach me your ways of things. Can you teach me how to fight and lead? So I can help you all? But I want to be able to get over my fears as they are my biggest obstacle." Ken said loud enough for them to all hear him. Then JewelBeemon, having a odd smile, nodded. Then held his arms out to show that he approved.

"So you decided to pull through after all. Wormmon will be your partner. You can start when you are ready. How about you learn some basic combat from one of the Stingmon first? But tell me my young friend, what do you personally fear?" JewelBeemon suggested, and then a Stingmon walked forward. Ken has a flashback.

Ken's flashback was about when he was really young. About eight or something. He and Sam were walking around his house. Sam was trying to find Ken as they were playing hide and seek. Ken didn't pick a good hiding spot. So Sam found him easily.

"I win. How about you look for me? I will be hiding now." Sam told Sam, and Ken nodded. Sam rubbed his head, and started going off after Ken closed his eyes. The flashback ended there.

Ken opened his and noticed that Stingmon was pulling at his shirt. "Ken, listen to me. What do you fear was a question that JewelBeemon was asking you?"

"I worry over what I would be like. How I could easily fail. I feel that Sam's death just makes me weak." Ken said, and then he looked at Stingmon. "Can you do something for me. Like teach me or something?"

"I can do that. But don't expect me to go easy just because this is his first time." That Stingmon said, and led Ken and Wormmon out of the room. JewelBeemon got up and walked away. That was when he heard something calling out to him when he was out of the room.

* * *

Outside of the Wormmon hall, some time had passed, and one of the Stingmon was teaching Ken how to basic fight with a blade. "Ken, now try to swing lower." Stingmon said, and Ken tried to do so with the heavy weight of the weapon. But Stingmon spun the blade a little, and it fell out of Ken's hand. "I guess there is too much for you to learn. JewelBeemon won't let me give you that many lessons. So I have to give you as much info as I can in these ones." Ken picked the weapon back up, and Wormmon was looking at them.

"How long do you predict it will be until this black army JewelBemon talked about will show up?" Ken asked, and the Stingmon held his arm up. The purple beam blade he had on his arm humming in the air. Ken noticed for the first time that Stingmon had yellow eyes.

"I don't want to know really. I feel like this is giving you too much possible emotion. One thing to learn in a fight is to never get angry. These are physical not mental or emotional. How you feel should never play a factor. Getting angry won't let you ever win in a fight." Stingmon said, and Ken took another couple steps closer. But he was trying to get rid of all emotion that he had because he thought that the Stingmon would be right about this one.

Stingmon kicked him down and the blade fell out of his arms again. "You should never make such a blind and open first move in fights. First moves are important sometimes, but other times they are your worst enemy in a battle. What do you fear?" Ken got back up, wondering why Stingmon would want to know what he feared.

"Why do you want to know? I fear failing everybody. Disappointment. How my parents would feel if something wrong happened to me. Like if I died or something." Ken answered, and Stingmon told Ken something else.

"Before you start beating yourself up over it, your brothers death was not your fault. You never knew what would happen. It was his fault. Not the person who sent that email. It was him. He walked into something wrong. He walked into a bad situation. It was one-hundred percent his fault. That is a reality that you and your parents will have to face. I don't know what your relationship with him was, but let him out of your mind. Get over it. Don't let worry of turning out the same way as him be a factor of fear for you. Because it should not be. Death will become more common considering what you will have to face." Stingmon said, and Ken had a hard time doing it, but he nodded. He didn't want to feel like Stingmon was right, but a part of him knew he was.

"I don't know what I should truly fear then. What I should let be a constant cause for me to want to improve myself." Ken said, and Stingmon shook his head. Because there was something else that needed to be spoken of.

"It's okay if that causes fear in you. You are allowed to fear. Because will give you something to want to improve on. Improving is the best way to learn. So your brothers death and you not wanting to repeat that event for your parents is good. As it gives you something to shoot for. Everybody needs a goal, and that is yours. So go ahead and keep it if that is your wish." Stingmon told Ken, and Ken remained quiet a little bit longer. Maybe he really was getting something out of this.

"I think I understand what you are trying to tell me. I don't know how quickly I can learn from it, but I can do my best to learn from what you are saying. Maybe Wormmon can help me. Or that I can get things more if I look into them harder. Maybe I should make that a goal for myself, understand things more." Ken said, and got the blade off the ground. Stingmon shook his head, giving Ken silent permission to put it down.

"You should take a little bit of a break before we get into another lesson. You deserve it." Stingmon said, and he let Ken go be with Wormmon for a little bit. Stingmon slowly followed Ken inside soon after. Sitting in a corner to think to himself a little bit. Wormmon led Ken to a room.

The room was a place that he made nice tea that was very calming. Considering that they live near a snowy hill and a forest, the Stingmon are made to work a lot. So Wormmon makes tea for them to drink in return. Since as a rookie, he didn't have any real fighting power. So basic help was what he could do to make up for it. Wormmon started making a cup for Ken.

"If you go through these lessons and JewelBeemon grants you permission to leave, would you be okay if I came along with you are your journey?" Wormmon asked, and Ken thought of it for a second. Then he nodded to Wormmon.

"I don't see why not. If you want to. I wonder how good that tea is. If it's really good, you could do that. Geez, make it sound like I would be forcing you to work. Sorry about that if you got that impression." Ken replied, and Wormmon was adding last things to the tea before handing it to Ken to drink.

"You know, I don't know what I would be able to do myself. I don't even know where you would go if you did decide to travel the digital world. I could bring you to some big places to see what you think of those." Wormmon said, and handed Ken the tea. He drank it silently. Wormmon watched silently as well, not wanting to break the moment. Silence is the key to many things. Sometimes the development of a friendship or relationship can rely on silence. While Ken was finished, he put it down.

"Thanks Wormmon, I think that we should head out for a another thing with Stingmon. I feel like I'm not even close to learning everything I need from it." Ken said, and headed to Stingmon. "I'm ready for more." Ken said, and Stingmon got up. The three headed back outside. To continue his lesson.

* * *

About a week after Ken was still training hard as ever with the same Stingmon and Wormmon would sleep next to his sleeping back every night. It was the seventh night of his training when he heard something from the main hall. It was JewelBeemon's voice and something else. Although he had no clue what the second voice was.

"JewelBeemon, listen to me here." JewelBeemon turned around, and saw that it was one of the shadows. He didn't react badly or anything, but instead in a way that was wondering when they were going to show up.

"What is it you want to talk to me about now?" JewelBeemon asked, and the shadow stood beside him cutting right to the point.

"I am wondering what you are planning to do with the boy. Don't worry, I won't tell. Just want you to know, that is you do something even a little wrong, I will destroy this entire hall. I have a idea what his final test could be." The shadow explained, and JewelBeemon didn't like the threat it was making. That it would destroy the entire hall for not going along. He decided to listen to what they had to say for their sake.

"I have this little digimon with me, his final test should be if he can kill it or not. If he decides not to, then that shows he is not ready to go out into the digital world yet." The shadow pulled out a small baby black digimon. The JewelBeemon looked at the shadow, and back at the baby black digimon.

"I don't want this to be the test. But if this is the only way to save my hall, then I guess I will make it that." JewelBeemon replied, and the shadow started to fade away.

"Wise of you to go through with it. Shows that there is somebody who is not entirely stupid." The shadow faded away fully at the end of that sentence. JeweBeemon looked at the baby digimon, and took it out. He would wait for this until Ken had at least one lesson.

* * *

It was the next afternoon and Ken was trying to keep his focus on what the Stingmon was trying to teach him. Which was pretty hard considering what he had heard the night prior. He wondered what they where talking about and who the second voice belonged to. But he was distracted by Stingmon's words.

"Remember Ken, don't think about what might be happening away from here. Even if it's right in front of your face. A lot of times even the most right there things can be the most distracting. It can truly hurt you if you are not careful." Stingmon told Ken, and then kicked him down to the ground. By swiping his leg under Ken's, so he would trip over.

When Ken got up, JewelBeemon walked out and wanted to speak with Ken. "I want to see you now. I have a task for you." Ken followed the JewelBeemon inside the hall, and inside he saw the small black digimon in the middle of the hall. "I heard that when this grows up, it is going to destroy us. Kill it Ken, and you have shown your loyalty to us." Ken looked down at the small black digimon baby, and then the JewelBeemon.

Then Ken looked at Wormmon, to see what their facial expressions was showing. He could see that Wormmon did not approve of this idea, and didn't want him to do it. Then Ken looked at the Stingmon that was trying to teach him, and he couldn't really tell what it was thinking. Then Ken decided for himself what he was going to do.

"I don't think so. What has it done? It's just a baby. Even I can see that." Ken was shaking his head, and JewelBeemon went from looking shocked to angry, then disappointed. Then he got up, and walked on over closer to Ken.

"So you are showing your disloyalty now. You are going to be the reason this hall gets destroyed now. What do you have to feel about that?" JewelBeemon said, and threw the baby digimon at Ken. "You should leave now. Take that stupid baby with you. Or do you want to go into a fight with me? I won't be afraid to battle you." JewelBeemon swapped him really hard, and Ken held his arm after that swipe.

Then Ken thought of something. He picked Wormmon up, and the kid digimon and just bolted out the hall way. He keep on running until he was tired and fell down. Sliding on the snow until he reached the edge of a cliff and was about to fall when Wormmon grabbed him. Ken was still holding to the kid digimon.

"Ken, I don't know how long I can last. Please wait, I need to do it. I have to digivolve." Ken looked at Wormmon when it was saying this. Because he had no idea what the word digivolve even meant.

"What is that?" Ken asked, and Wormmon was focusing on what it said it would need to do instead. Then Ken's silver digivice glowed, and Wormmon started to glow to. "What is going on?" Ken asked, and Wormmon had a happy expression on its face.

"Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!" Wormmon yelled, and it then the strength to pull Ken up. With its last piece of effort, it got him safe and Ken was lying down resting for a second.

Ken got up, and saw the hall nearing faded away in the distance. He looked at the new Stingmon, curious on what they had to say.

"It seems that my home is not my real home anymore now. Why would JewelBeemon do that? It just seems so unlike them." Stingmon said, and then realized that they had truly digivloved. For the first time ever. Ken was wanting to ask why Wormmon looked like Stingmon.

"Wormmon, why are you looking like that?' Ken asked, and Stingmon answered Ken's question.

"I digivloved. I don't know how I did it. It has never been done by me before. This is so strange for me. But yet it feels good finally not be the worst of my kind anymore. To have some purpose here." Stingmon answered, and it was its own turn to ask Ken a question. "What do you say we do now?" Stingmon asked, as Ken looked down the hill.

"I would say that we should go down and go around this area. See these shadows and Black Army that the JewelBeemon was talking about. Maybe if it's true we can start a small rebellion to oppose of them. I may of had my brother die and JewelBeemon might have betrayed you, but that won't stop me from doing my best to bring a safe and good place to the digital world. Like you said, I have a purpose now. I need to take the chance and do something with it. We should head down now. The sooner we start, the better. Besides, I don't there will be anything worth getting here." Ken said, and the two started to leave the area.

* * *

Ken, Wormmon and the kid digimon were taking a break after a bit of walking. Stingmon had digivolved back down to Wormmon while they were walking. Ken sat down, and checked his arm. That was when he noticed the cut on his arm for the first time.

"What is this?" Ken asked, and Wormmon checked it out. It answered, knowing what the JewelBeemon had injected into Ken.

"Poison. Unless if we can get you to a medic, you will soon die. Within the next week or two." Wormmon replied, and that meant that their break was over. Because they needed to get Ken to a medic as soon as possible.

* * *

Ken, the kid digimon and Wormmon were walking over to a village. One that had quite a few markets. The poison on Ken was getting worse with each hour. He was about three hours ahead of what Wormmon predicted. "Wormmon, are you sure that this place is good for a cure?" Ken asked, and Wormmon assured him again that it was.

The two left the kid digimon there. They at least went up to a market to drop the digimon off. So perhaps the owner could take care of it for the time being before they would find a better place to be at.

"Yes Ken it is a good place to get a cure for your poison. I know a special digimon that will do it for little to no cost. At least for a owner of a shop that is." Wormmon told Ken, and they continued walking around the village market to find the one exact place that Wormmon was seeking.

When Wormmon was searching for a while longer, they found the exact shop that Wormmon believed was going to heal Ken for little to no price. "Just remember your manners." Wormmon told him, and then they walked up to the digimon on the counter.

"Hello Phantomon, how are you doing? I have a request for you. A friend of mine is having a poison seep through his bones. I was wondering if you would be willing to cure it or anything." Wormmon said, and then the Phantomon took a look at the wound Ken had on his arm.

"I wouldn't mind doing it. You will just have to rest easy until the morning, and I will have to inject it into your arm. What do you say about this idea?" Phantomon gave Ken the conditions, and he accepted it with little to no thought on it.

"Anything to get me a proper cure will be fine by me." Ken said, and then the Phantomon nodded.

"Okay, I will take you to the back of my store where you can rest for a while and I will inject the cure into your arm. Like I said, you will have to rest for a while." The Phantomon said, and brought Ken and Wormmon to a back room for them to rest at. "I will be back in a couple minutes. I have to see what a customer that just showed up needs." With that, Phantomon left the two alone.

"Even though I've been with you for less than a day, we've already had to go through a lot of crap together. Thanks for leading me to this place. Because I want to reach my parents back at home as soon as I can so I can help them mourn." Ken said, and then he silenced himself. Because he just had to bring that up again. He was annoyed at himself. Wormmon got up next to him, and started saying something to him.

"That can really happen when you are forced into a situation with somebody. I wasn't forced to do anything like this, but I had to deal with a few campaigns with the Stingmon back at the Wormmon hall. Of course, I never became a Stingmon, so I was sort of like the guy that would carry the water and items while the Stingmon would do all the hard work. These tasks were always assigned by the JewelBeemon that ruled over our hall." Wormmon said, and Ken nodded. He rubbed his mouth with his good hand.

"You know, this is pretty insightful. Seeing a point of view of something that I would have probably have never met normally. Even when I was at my low points in school, I was never like the water boy. Thinking about that, I can see why that would suck so much." Ken told Wormmon, and then the Phantomon walked back into the room, and went through some of the drawers in there room. When they found the right thing, it put some purple liquid in the needle.

"Okay, I will inject it into your arm now." Phantomon said, and Ken closed his eyes. So the pain would decrease a little bit. Phantomon injected the needle into his arm, and Ken winced a little bit. Then Wormmon told him to keep calm.

"Ken, close you eyes and just take a nap." Wormmon said, and Ken nodded. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep for a little bit. So then that was all he did for a little bit.

* * *

Ken was asleep, holding his wounded and poisoned arm to his mouth. It was just hard for him to do anything besides that. Wormmon looked at him silently, wondering how bad he must have felt at that moment. "Ken, rest well. Don't worry about what will happen for now. I will be at your side." Wormmon muttered, to the point that Ken wouldn't have heard it.

Then Wormmon heard Phantomon calling its name in particular. Wormmon got up, and went to the front counter like Phantomon told it to. Once there, it saw one of the shadows there. "Hello, you have a human being I would like to invest a large amount of money on. I am aware that he is in the back room, resting. What do you say to this?" The shadow asked, and Wormmon shook their head in refusal.

"He is trying to recover from a accident that he had just recently." Phantomon replied, and the shadow looked back to see Ken resting. Moving a little bit.

He was thinking that something had come on over to antagonize him a little it. He was imagining JewelBeemon talking to him. "If you are a vigilante, and you die nobody will remember you. But if you are a symbol, even what you were won't change it. You will be something. A legend. You will always live on, even when you die. Now let me ask you Ken, would you want to live long enough to become a villain, or die knowing that you could be a hero?" Ken thought he was hearing JewelBeemon ask him in his sleep, and when the JewelBeemon faded away, that was when Ken woke up in a sweat. But he knew the choice. He wanted to be the hero even if it was something he really had to shoot for. Wormmon would help him, and whoever else wanted to. Sam's spirit would guide him. He then thought of Sam again.

It was when Ken and Sam were walking over to school one day. Ken looked a little older then. About ten of eleven. "Remember to always do your homework. if you don't, mom will get angry at you. You don't want that do you?" Sam was telling Ken, and Ken nodded happily.

"Promise me that you will always by like this to me." Ken told his brother, and Sam rubbed Ken's hair.

"Ken, I promise to always be like this to you. Even if our relationship does have problems to it." Sam told Ken, and the flashback ended with Ken smiling real happy.

Ken looked up, and saw the shadow looking at him, waiting for Ken to make his move. He slowly got himself up, just to be cautious with it. He slowly walked on over to the shadow, and the Phantomon looked at him a little annoyed that he had broken the rule that it had given him. But honestly, Ken didn't care for what the Phantomon would have to say to him then. "Sit back down. Let your digimon and I take care of it." Phantomon told Ken, but he wouldn't listen.

"Yes, if you are looking for me, I am here. What is it you need?" Ken told the shadow, and then Wormmon gave Ken a worried glance. As if warning him to be careful.

"Yes you, let us talk one on one without these other digimon getting in our ways why not?" The shadow said, and Ken got out from the safe side of the counter. So he would show that he was ready for anything that it would present to him. The shadow slowly tried grabbing a hold of him, but Ken only understood what it was going to do at the moment when he needed to. He scooted back a little bit, and that made the shadow angry.

"Wormmon, are you ready to do a digivolution?" Ken asked his partner, knowing that he might have been asking for too much out of it. It barely had done it once, and he was asking for it again he realized.

"I will try but I'm not quite sure that I can do it again so soon." Wormmon replied, and then Ken looked down at his digivice, hoping that the glow would show up representing the digivolution. Soon after, it did and the shadow was now holding Ken with a rather strong grip. "I think I got it." Wormmon told Ken.

"Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!" Wormmon yelled, showing the Stingmon body that was a little less surprising this time around. But still sort of a shock to witness. Ken was wondering how this concept even works to himself.

"Let him go. Why not deal with me right now? What has he to you?" Stingmon asked, and the shadow dropped Ken. This was only go last a moment, not like anything would be able to harm it. Phantomon was looking at this, then it had a idea. Looking at Ken, it made a noise to bring him over.

"Come here." It told Ken, and he got up to reach the Phantomon as quickly as possible. When he was next to Phantomon, he was ready for what it might have for him. "I have this canister for you to use. I believe that it can trap the shadow inside for you." Phantomon said, and Ken nodded. Then walked away from it to get closer to the shadow once again.

Stingmon was doing its best to keep the shadow tame while Ken was talking to Phantomon. Although it was doing worse by the minute. It was obviously too weak to take on something as strong as the shadow. Ken knew that he had to try this canister, so he got right behind it, and opened the canister up to see if it would work.

When it opened, he saw a strange bright light coming from it, and the shadow was starting to go inside of it. It was still fighting back though, and Stingmon now had the chance to lay a attack on it that could actually be effective.

"Beam Blade!" Stingmon yelled, and was bringing the shadow into the canister. With that attack and the power of that light, it was only a matter of time before the shadow went inside of the canister.

Once the shadow was in it, Ken closed the lid to the canister and that sort of settled the victory in a odd way that he didn't think was going to be how he would do it. Phantomon looked at him, and nodded well. As if it was starting to accept the possibility of Ken being one of the chosen to save the digital world from harm that could come to them.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Phantomon asked Ken and Stingmon, and they both agreed to listen to what Phantomon was going to have to tell them.

* * *

Ken looked at Phantomon with Stingmon right next to him. "What do you suggest I do with this canister?" Ken asked, and Phantomon grabbed a bag. Then handed it to him, after putting the canister in it.

"You must keep it with you. But keep it safe or else you might get the shadow out of there. This is the only thing that can keep the shadow tamed without getting out. There are six left, go out there and collect them. But there is more. Such as Devimon's servants and the black army. It must be aware of you now, so you must do all that you can to keep yourself safe as well." Phantomon replied, and was getting their scythe ready with supplies. Wanting to come with Ken and Stingmon.

"Why are you getting your stuff ready like you're leaving? You have a shop to run." Ken said, and Phantomon shrugged a little bit. Not quite understanding why it was wanting to do this either.

"I just want to come with you guys. Not sure why. I think you will need more on your path to finding Devimon and saving this island from his black army." Phantomon replied, and Stingmon went back down to Wormmon, being ready for more walking once again. Ken nodded, not seeing the problem with it really.

"Yeah sure why not. It's not like we can be able to do all of this ourselves." Ken said, and Phantomon grippened their back pack to make themselves more comfortable on this walk.

"I guess we should just be heading out now." Phantomon said, and they started walking out of the town to see what else they can do to save File Island from what would be eventual doom. "Let me lead you to a certain place I like. It is for restarting everything in my eyes."

* * *

Ken was behind Wormmon and Phantomon, with Phantomon in the lead. After about a hour or so, Phantomon stopped to show them the destination. "A waterfall. To wash away all your sins and restart. I think you need to use it. Why not try?" Phantomon gave a quick explanation for it, and Ken nodded wondering why he couldn't.

Ken walked all the way up to the water and stepped inside of it, putting his whole body out and letting it soak. Even his clothes. He felt better. Like he was restarting everything. Phantomon was right, it was a rework of everything. After he stepped out, he felt much better. Sam's face was grinning, his parents went here and there. JewelBeemon gave a angry glance at him. Wormmon looked almost a like Ken for a second. Phantomon looked concerned for a reason. Ken took a deep breath and let everything in.

"Thanks for showing me that. Is there somewhere else you want to show us?" Ken said, and Phantomon smiled under their red hood. But Ken couldn't see it.

"Yes, follow me further. It is near a forest." Phantomon explained briefly once again and they started heading on their way again.

* * *

Ken and Wormmon were following Phantomon by choice to a place that they said would be worth going to for hiding for a little while. Perhaps even getting a few digimon friends that will help them on the cause of destroying the seven shadows and Daemon afterwards.

Phantomon was getting close to the area, and was remaining silent the whole time. So Ken and Wormmon decided to remain silent to. Only near the end did Ken say something. "How much longer?"

"Rather close, only a few more feet and it's behind a ton of bushes." Phantomon replied, and after a few minutes as predicted, they did reach the place that Phantomon was wanting to get to.

"Watch this." It told Ken and Wormmon, and pushed the bushes aside. Revealing about eight houses and a giant well. "Doesn't it look like a nice place to hide for the time being?" Phantomon asked, and Ken nodded in agreement. So they went on inside of that area to see what it was like in a full extent.

"It will all go well." Wormmon told themselves, actually not sure of it themselves. But neither Ken nor Phantomon paid attention to it. "Do you say that we should go off and do what we choose here for the time being as long as we don't leave?" Wormmon questioned.

"Yes you can do that, just remember to stay within these areas. I don't want t lose you guys so soon. I will be telling a certain digimon about what we are doing here. So we can have a couple supporters with what we intend to do." Phantomon responded, and left both Ken and Wormmon alone. Wormmon turned at Ken, wondering what he might be doing now.

"Master Ken, what is your intent to do now?" Wormmon asked, and Ken shook his head. He felt that he just had to be alone. Not even really sure why, he just felt that way.

"I will walk around a little bit, and I will be with you again by nightfall." Ken said, and walked away from Wormmon. So he could really think about stuff to himself. Ken walked on over to the well, so he could do this. "All this stuff is really starting to add up and become confusing for me. I lost my brother, and that seems like the least of the problems I have had to deal with. Just Wormmon wanting to help me so much is confusing for me. We barely know each other, and yet it's being so open for me." Ken finished, as he started falling down the well.

Nobody saw him though, so he was falling down nearly sixty feet before he felt a hard impact hit his back and made him tear up for a brief instant.

Ken looked around the area he just fell down to, and was interested instantly in what he was seeing. It was like a well that would be in the movies. But the water was clear aside from a very tiny pond. He walked around, and saw a tiny opening. Walking up to it, he walked inside of the opening to see what was inside.

Inside was a area of pure black. He took a step, and several hundred things woke up. Bats flew out and scared Ken for a moment. Then he looked around to see what else there was to scare him. Ken then sat down, and he started fearing. That it was all over, and he had come here to serve little to no purpose. He also felt just sad and useless. Desolate, you could say.

Some weird spider thing was coming towards him. "What is it that you seek in my cave?" It asked, and Ken jumped up out of surprise.

Ken saw the spider thing change into something else entirely. Into JewelBeemon, but Ken knew it couldn't be true. He was there when Ken left Wormmon Hall and JewelBeemon was still there. It just had to be. Ken couldn't believe otherwise. Then he knew that the spider was doing this as a trick. "What are you doing?" Ken asked JewelBeemon, and something about him made Ken feel shaken up.

"I know what you must feel about your brother Sam and your loss with him." JewelBeemon said, and Ken shook his head.

"You don't know. You never met my brother Sam, how could you possibly have any idea?" Ken asked in anger, and JewelBeemon saw that as a weakness Ken had.

"Yes, but I know the rage that you have in you. A impossible anger, a impossible pain that you wouldn't have known possible until Sam died. You always looked at loved ones who die in grief, and you see that their death has done more to hurt you than help you when they were alive. Someday, if not yet, you will be wishing that Sam was never born. So you wouldn't feel what you are feeling now." JewelBeemon replied with one of the deepest things Ken had heard in a while. Ken didn't like it, but Ken also knew there was some validness in what JewelBeemon said. Which was by far the worst part.

"But how can I get the feeling of someone close to me get out of my head?" Ken asked wondering what it would say.

"Do your best to forget your past. Don't let your fears control. You are letting your assumed guilt be taken over by fear and anger. No Ken, it was not your fault your brother died, it was his fault. He choose to meet that man. I can help you control your emotions, and see the truth. If you would give me a chance." JewelBeemon told Ken, and this left the man even more confused than before.

He thought back to when he was eight years old, and his brother Sam was trying to help him blow bubbles. Sam was always better than Ken, and he wouldn't get it until Same showed him one of the ways to do it. Over time, Ken became better than his own brother, and many people wanted to learn from Ken how to blow the bubbles.

Ken was taken out of that thought when he heard JewelBeemon call him again. "Let me teach you. You can become more. But to become more, you must be able to defeat your fear. Fear of not doing anything well, and the power of loss of your brother." JewelBeemon offered Ken, and he refused.

"Sorry JewelBeemon, I think I am on my way to doing something more. I am not sure what it is yet, but I feel it is there. You have given me a good many things to think over though. I will destroy Daemon's shadows. I will save those who need it. I will bring justice to those who need it as there is a large lack in it. I will save the thugs and theifs that need it who were converted this way by Daemon. Perhaps I will meet the other humans, but until then I have what I need. My partner Wormmon, Phantomon the shop keeper and all else who might need it. I will be something else. I will be something more. I will be the man behind the iron rocket. Thank you JewelBeemon for at least opening my eyes. You are a motivator despite your request. I will help those who will need it, even my children if I have one. Or my wife if I ever have one. Most of all, I will make Sam proud of me. Even if I can't do anything else, I will give my life to make Sam damned proud of me." Ken said, and started to get himself out of the well. JewelBeemon's image faded back to what it was, that spider faking the other identity.

Ken then had several faces in his face like he did with the waterfall a little time back. This time with more. Sam's, Wormmon's, Phantomon's, his parents, a digimon that looked like a officer one of the few good ones, a blue digimon with a bent back, a little boy who looked four or five that looked just like Ken, and lastly a ten year old girl who he never met in his life but he knew who be the love of his life. Despite her being seven years younger than Ken, perhaps even eight depending on her birthday. He had no idea what these images meant besides the last one, but he knew it was going to be valuable for him.

Once outside, Ken was left to think what was going on. When it was raining, and another digimon came up to him. "My name is Deputymon, I just saw how you feel down. I am the sheriff of this town, and I want to take you to my house before you start walking around again. So you can get a nice break and rest." Deputymon told him, and Ken accepted. He would visit Wormmon after this rest. But he thought of what JewelBeemon said to him about a impossible anger getting in him.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Deputymon asked, and Ken shook his head. Only then did Ken realize that this was the officer that he saw when he saw all those faces going up the well. He knew that could trust this officer with all his knowledge, and this was the only officer he could say that over.

"No sorry if I made my facial expressions look like it." Ken replied, and then there was silence until Deputymon led Ken into their house, where Ken was able to sleep on its bed until he felt better. Ken knew this was the start to a long and good friendship between these two. Like Wormmon and Phantomon. Making this three digimon he can trust. Perhaps JewelBeemon if he saw it again.

* * *

When Ken got up after a long nap, he was ready to go to Wormmon. Deputymon was looking at him, and Ken asked them what might possibly happen later that night.

"We are going to have a digimon coming over to visit us. Its name is Lilymon, a young digimon that has been going around this area of File Island for a long while." Deputymon replied, and Ken got up, and was reaching the door.

"I will be visiting a digimon that I know again. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while when I was needing it." Ken left the house, and was walking on over to Wormmon and Phantomon both. Wondering what they were doing anyways.

As he met Wormmon and Phantomon, Ken saw them talking about something but he couldn't tell what exactly as he was still a good distance away.

Just then a nice looking female digimon walking in their direction. When they saw Wormmon, they were excited and wanted to talk to them right away. "Hello, wasn't expecting to see you here."

Wormmon looked at the digimon, and noticed what it was right away. "Lilymon what are you doing here?" Wormmon said, and then Ken was getting confused by this. Not really understanding what was even going on anymore.

"I was just wandering around to see what types of villages are around on File Island." Lilymon responded, and then Phantomon looked at Ken confused.

"This is my partner Ken. I just met him recently, and this is a digimon that I met also recently named Phantomon." Wormmon showed Lilymon Ken and Phantomon. "This is going to be so fun."

"I missed you so much Wormmon. Can we talk more soon?" Lilymon asked, and Wormmon nodded. It approved of the idea of talking more, but they wanted to interact with Ken and Phantomon more.

"If you want to talk to this digimon for a bit, go ahead." Ken told Wormmon, and he got up to head to Phantomon.

"What are you planning to do now?" Ken asked Phantomon, and there was no answer for a bit.

"Ken, I want to show you something. I have this digimon friend named Dracomon that lives here. I want to show you to them right now." Phantomon replied, and they got up to lead Ken to the area that Dracomon lived in.

Ken wondered what the place looked like or even the Dracomon. He didn't say anything though, as he did want to be a tad surprised when he did see it. Phantomon also wasn't saying anything for a bit. Making him feel a little odd, he still accepted it.

After a while, Phantomon showed Ken to the house that this Dracomon lived in. "It has a big place, and this digimon is a utter genius. Don't question it unless they give you permission first." Then the two walked on inside and the house lights turned on. A blue tiny dragon looking digimon turned around from looking at a bunch of computer screens.

"What are you doing here?" It walked on down the hall, and the they saw Phantomon. After a second, it had something to finally say. "Hello it had been a while since we last saw each other. Now all three of us are in the same town again. You me and Deputymon. What have you needed that would bring you here my friend?" Ken didn't say anything, as he felt it wasn't part of his talk yet.

"I have a person to show you to." Phantomon said, and let Dracomon finally see Ken.

"Interesting. I haven't seen a human before, how may I help him?" Dracomon told them, and ken was still silent. Dracomon turned around and saw Ken. "Wow. You are a nice case. What is it that you need?" Dracomon asked him, and Ken sighed thinking that this was the blue digimon with the bent back.

"I want to bring justice to this place. The lack of justice was why my brother died and why he might never get his killer found. But that doesn't mean I have to stop. I feel like I can trust you enough. I want to use some places of your house if that is okay with you." Ken made his request and Phantomon gave him and hard look. Dracomon nodded.

"You know what let me show you some of my inventions. That way you will know what things you want to use exactly. You have a nice goal. Follow me here." Dracomon patted Ken's back and started leading him further into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Ken and Dracomon were going through the inventions that Dracomon was making. Such as a giant screen. "Look at this. It can make sure that I can keep track of all things that I want to. Keeps it easier for me. Perhaps is you want, I can use it for you." Dracomon said, and Ken nodded.

"I like that idea. How about you make some things for me, Phantomon, and Wormmon. I am interested in fighting the forces of Devimon and their servants. I think that I can use any help that people would give me." Ken replied to Dracomon, and the Dracomon nodded. Like it agreed just from what Ken said.

"I will make some things for you. You can do something I know. But let me tell you something. You can't understand and know what you fear and anger until you face it directly. I can feel that you have having these emotions play in you right now. That is what I have to say for that." Dracomon said to Ken, and he wondered how many times a digimon would have to hear this for him to get it.

"I heard that a few times. How do I face my fear and anger when I see it directly in front of it?" Ken questioned, and he was just staring at the screen that Dracomon had.

"I say that you just get rid of it. If you do, then it will be right. You can just destroy it. I know you will face it soon, and I can help figure out when it will and how you will have to face it." Dracomon said, and Ken looked at the ground.

"I guess I will leave you alone for a while. When you need to see me again, just tell Phantomon that I need to see you again." Ken told Dracomon, and he walked out of the house.

"Do you have a room that is empty that you can let me use. I want to make something there." Ken asked, as he was having a thought play through him. It was a suit and him flying in it. It seemed nice but like he had to work for it first. "I would really like it." Ken slapped his knee and just looked all around. The metal, the tables, the iron. Everything he would need to do what he wanted and so much more at the same time.

"I will. Don't worry my young human friend." Dracomon said under their breath. Ken was with Phantomon as they decided to see how Wormmon and Lilymon were doing.

* * *

At the village, Ken was hanging out with Wormmon as they were no longer with Lilymon. Phantomon looked like they were trying to write something. What it was though Ken had no idea.

"That was all very interesting stuff that I talked about with Dracomon. Makes me really confused about some stuff. What ever. I will be going back to it tomorrow. I want to sleep now. If that is okay with you both." Ken said, and Wormmon went next to Ken. Getting hugged by Ken when he was lifting the worm up. Phantomon put the writing down and nodded.

"Yes Ken it is very good that you are deciding to take a rest. You will need it so you won't feel like nothing is going right for you. I highly advise you to sleep for the night." Phantomon gave their caring answer. Ken smiled happy that he at least had some approval. Then Ken headed back to Deputymon's place as he noticed Deputymon was out of there.

Ken decided that he shouldn't go there then. Deciding that it would be better to find a random house in the village. He did see one after a good look. Walking up to the door and knocking the door there wasn't a answer.

Checking to see what was inside the house, Ken opened the door. Which was unlocked to his surprise. Phantomon was behind Ken and Wormmon with their writing with them now.

Inside there was nothing in the house. Okay there was a bed and it was a large mess. But Ken was more worried about the bed. He would leave the next day after wards. Phantomon told him and Wormmon something.

"Looks like this place was left behind long ago. If that is true I will clean it up tomorrow for us to stay for a while." Phantomon was looking around the house to see what was even there. Ken went right on the bed and Wormmon started sleeping on top of his chest. He didn't even care that it was still bright in the room he was just that tired.

He had a odd dream where he was seeing Sam walking up to him. Then a fire covering him up. Trying to resist and he burned down to a bunch of ashes. Ken was moving around trying to sleep through it easily. But he just couldn't do it.

Then he heard a voice he knew he never heard before start speaking to him. "He was dumb. He turned down our great offer to help take over this digital world. He should have accepted it and he would be alive. Now how will you fare with it? Will you accept it or will you deny and possibly die when I ask you? When your time comes."

Ken was trying to figure out the voices. But the next bit of info was what he needed. "All of Daemon's servants have a red hand wrist on them. If the hand wrist gets destroyed then that would mean that they are freed. We will be making it more powerful. But our great attack is coming soon. That new man will go down in defeat. The fact that he wanted to save everybody is laughable." The voice was talking about Ken now, but Ken got what he needed. He knew what Daemon's servants looked like. So now he knows what types of criminals he can feel are repairable and those that aren't.

Ken woke up with a start after he heard that. Not like he was going to be asleep much longer anyways. He knew because about a minute after he woke up he heard Deputymon knock on his door.

"Wake up. There is a odd shadow attacking us. Please help us. I barely know you but please. I will give you a free invitation to the town party tonight if you do." Ken wasn't really interested about the party nearly as much as the shadow. That fully woke him up though. Thankfully because of that odd dream.

"Wormmon. Want to fight this shadow so we can get our job closer to being done?" Ken asked, as he was taking his digivice out. Wormmon glowed and the digivolution as happening.

"Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!" Wormmon yelled, and told Ken that they hoped Lilymon wouldn't see them. Phantomon looked at them.

"I will be here getting the house ready for us to be at the next few days for us all." Phantomon told them as they left the house.

Deputymon led Ken and Stingmon all the way to where the shadow was. There, it was harassing the digimon at the village.

"Stingmon, I will be with Deputymon trying to get the digimon out of the area while you can take care of the shadow." Then Deputymon shook their head.

"I will fight with Stingmon and I agree that you should go and get the digimon out of this area so they wouldn't be in danger." Ken nodded thinking that Deputymon was right after all.

Ken took one digimon and lifted them up so he could lead them away. He led them to the house that Ken stayed at the night prior, and left them at the door. Then Ken kept going back and fourth to do so. He knew that this was going to be easier after he completes his project that he wants to do.

After each one that he got out of the way, he would nod at them and show them of his approval. They didn't quite get it, but to Ken that was him indicating that he was wanting to show that that he would be there whenever they needed it.

When there were three digimon left, Stingmon and Deputymon were still having trouble with the shadow. At the end, he came to the two one final time. Remembering the canister he took it out and opened it.

The shadow saw what he was trying to do, and started running towards Ken. While they were about to swing, Ken jumped up and held his hand out to Deputymon. He was silently asking for their gun. Deputymon handed it to Ken, and Ken shot the first two bullets onto the shadows chest.

Stingmon came up on the left side and slashed at the shadow. It groaned as Ken then grabbed a hold of the shadow. He put the right under of his shoulder just above where the heart would be. Ken looked at Stingmon, who seemed to somehow get it. Ken put the gun right there. Stingmon went behind the shadow as Ken fired the gun and Stingmon stabbed right into where the heart would be.

The blade went through the gun and went through the first two inches of Ken's hand. Then pulled out and Ken didn't feel as much pain as he thought he would. The shadow exploded, and then Ken felt something was calling him.

"I will be back in a moment." Ken told Stingmon, who went back to Wormmon and Deputymon as Ken started running in the direction of the well. He knew why he needed to be there. Some item was meant for him.

* * *

Ken was walking all the way to the well. He felt that there was something that he needed to find down there. Not sure what or why. But he just knew it was true.

At the top of the well, he looked down at the blackness and shook his head. "I really don't want to do this. But I need to do this. I will come out after I find and get what I need though." Ken said, and slowly went down the broken ladder of the well.

When he was at the bottom of the well, he checked out how dirty his clothes were. Not too bad considering how bad he thought it would be going down a well. "Now I need to find that thing I feel I must get. I have a feeling that I will know what it is when I do find it though. This places smells bad. Even worse than I remember it being."

Ken started walking through the well to see what he needed. Then he had the thought that he might need to go further into the well than he had wanted to. Like even deeper than he had done when he had encountered JewelBeemon down there.

With going that way the place was getting even darker with every like ten feet he walked. Until he just simply could not see more than like three steps in front of him. That was why he fell down by tripping on a rock.

The hard impact made him groan really bad. "That really hurt. I have a really bad feeling that this was a rock." Ken complained, and got himself back up.

Walking again, Ken was wondering just how much closer he is to finding this item that he is looking for. He was wondering even more what the item was that he was even looking for. He was very confused and lost.

Nearly twenty minutes later, he found a item that was a tiny bit glow like. Probably because it was so bright by comparison to the rest of the cave.

Ken picked it up, and brushed it off a little bit. It looked like a necklace. He wasn't a girl, or even gay or anything. However that didn't change his opinion that he just had a feeling he needed to keep it and wear it.

Ken knew right away this was the item he was looking for. But he noticed there was a thing on the necklace that it was holding. A symbol. One that looked a lot like the symbol of kindness in some legends. He wondered what purpose it would serve in his life. But he didn't really care. It was going to be important and that was all that mattered.

He started heading out of the well then so he could get back to the others. Perhaps he can show Phantomon and Wormmon the necklace and symbol he found.

Outside of the well, he rubbed off all the dirt on his clothes and was glad of the nice smell again. Ken started heading all the way to the house he had been in the morning.

Inside the house, he showed it to Phantomon. "I have a feeling that this is the symbol of kindness. Do you think that this is correct or I am wrong?" He said, and Phantomon nodded.

"This is the symbol of kindness. It is meant for you. Use it well. I know that you might have to grow more to it. I have a feeling that while you may have kindness already, you are going to have to try to be more kind as this is your weakest area." Phantomon explained it to him, and put the necklace back on Ken.

"At first when I found out my brother was dead, I was angry." Ken sat down, and knew that he was way to into this one topic. But he knew in order to fully get over it he had to talk about it. "If I found out who killed him back when I found out, I would have not given it a second thought on trying to hunt the man down. Now I am not sure. I don't even think that I would want to or get myself to if I had the chance. But I do want to see how he dies really and who is responsible for at least some closure on this inner conflict with myself." He stopped talking, and Phantomon didn't say anything for a moment. Phantomon realized from what he had said alone, he had grown up in the last few days already.

"I don't know what to say. Perhaps you will be what is important to leave a mark on this world. The hero we need. Maybe not the one we want. Sorry for talking ahead like this. Just thinking to myself. I wish I knew who would be the one that will safe this world. Or at least this island from Devimon and the black gears. Perhaps even just the servants."

Ken laid down on the bed again, and just closed his eyes. He knew of the party later that day. He would worry about it then. Now he just wanted to take a nap. But he was also worried about getting a nice dress for the party.

* * *

When he woke up, Ken was ready to get a party outfit set. "I need to get something ready. I really feel that despite my short time here, this place is off from what it is normally. I feel like there should be a change." Ken meant that justice wasn't right and he was ready to make his ultimate counter weapon to make justice great once again.

Phantomon put down the book that they were reading. "Ken, only you can be the change that you want to have. I am a very old digimon of nearly eighty five years, I have learned that the very hard way. From my parents, travels and just various other needs. If you want something changes, you step up and try to make it. I believe in you. This may sound extreme, but you are the hero File Island needs. Even if you are not the one that they want." Phantomon replied, and the Ken thought about it for a moment.

"Where is Wormmon? I think they should get my suit ready. I need to make something. You are right. I need to be the change that I want to make. I thought of it before, and this made it solid. I will take my first step. Thankfully Dracomon cleared that one room in their house so I can do my work there." Ken headed out the door, and Phantomon told Wormmon to get the suit ready for Ken on the party.

Ken was at Dracomon's house, and asked if he could borrow a room for him to use. Dracomon showed Ken to a room that he can use. "Use it as you need." They left the room, and Ken examined what he has.

It looked like a Smiths room that can be used to make stuff like swords and all that. Ken decided that he can use the things in this room for what he needs.

Ken shut the door, and started making something. A suit. Like those that you would see in comic books. He didn't read them. Okay that is a lie. He read one once when he found it on the ground. It was a Iron Man issue, with his original suit. The silver one. Ken liked that look, and decided to make this suit look something like this.

He took a hammer out, and a cooling bowl to put the hot stuff in. He also started a small fire to do his work in. He was ready to make the Iron Rocket.

Ken took a pole and put its center on the fire to make it a little weaker. Once he done so, he started pounding it really hard with the hammer. Until it broke into a couple parts.

Instead of trying to work with big things, he used only the simple scraps. Like screws tops being the things that held the entire thing together. Or even a knife to cut holes into the weakened iron to make the eyes and breathing holes. Ken used all the heaviest metal related items in the room as the upper body part. So his body could be protected better. But he used leather under some of the iron for the arms to make it much easier to bend.

Ken also attached the tip of a flamethrower on the left arm. Then a shield above it to not fully burn the suit. He also worked a sword into the right arm that would only show if he pressed a certain button.

Several hours later, when there was only twenty five minutes before the party he saw that he needed to take a break and put on party clothes. At least he got the helmet made. Ken left the house, and Dracomon checked it out. "It is amazing. I need to finish this project. But I also need to make the other stuff for him. This come first though. He is serious about saving this digital world." Ken said as he hung the picture of the outline on the wall and the entire thing as of yet out on a table to make the project easier for Dracomon to help with.

Ken walked into the house that Wormmon and Phantomon were in and Ken out on the party suit. "Let's go there and make them notice us." He said as he was fastening the tie on the suit.

Wormmon got on Ken's shoulder, while Phantomon told them that they were not going. "I hope Lilymon will be there. Or perhaps Deputymon." Phantomon got up and was heading out the door. Ken and Wormmon curious, Phantomon told them what they were going to do.

"I will be going to Dracomon to check things out." Phantomon left the house to Dracomon's house. Ken and Wormmon showed up at the party with five minutes left before they would be late.

* * *

At the party, it was very loud and a lot of young digimon were dressed up to impress some others that were attending the party.

Ken was wondering if this was what a party in the digital world was normally like. Then he thought about it for a second. That is how a lot of parties in real life normal world are like as well. Ken had no idea honestly that digimon partied hard. Like as hard if not harder than normal humans. It was a odd lesson to learn.

"Have you ever been to parties before in this world?" Ken asked Wormmon as he was still checking the scenery of the place. He looked down for a second, and saw some very young digimon there. He was wondering what they were doing at a party.

"No not really. I think I have been to one or two of them. Not enough for me to judge what they are like normally." Wormmon said to Ken, and then Ken saw something. Or thought he did at least.

Ken thought he saw JewelBeemon walking around the back, and having fun with some of the others at the party. From a curious perspective, Ken tried heading towards that same place he thought he saw JewelBeemon.

He kept tapping digimon in his way on their shoulders, so they would get out of the way. Not even doing it in a aggressive way. "Sorry if you didn't like that. I will make up for it later if that bothered you." Ken told the digimon he did that to while we was walking away. Not even towards it.

Once he got to the place that he thought he saw JewelBeemon, it wasn't there. In fact, it seemed the digimon they were talking went back to normal converse like nothing happened. Ken wondered if he had imagined all this.

Wormmon was trying to get to Ken, but they got distracted. By a couple of really young digimon. The digimon looked like the ones that they saw at the very start of the party. One of them even looked like the digimon that they saved from Wormmon Hall. The young digimon wondered how it could have gone this far without any help. Since Ken and Wormmon had left it after they reached that market. Which felt so long ago.

"Do you any money that can give us so we could buy some candy?" The young digimon asked, and Wormmon looked like they were about to laugh.

"No you can get the money on your own. I need to find somebody." Wormmon answered, and the young digimon looked offended. Ken came faster to the area to the problem. Wormmon would have reacted different if he wasn't worried about getting to Ken so much.

Ken came up to the young digimon and bent down. He took a couple out of his pocket. Handed it to the young digimon.

"Here you go. I hope that this money will be able to get you the candy you want." The young digimon walked off, and Ken at Wormmon.

"What did you do that for?" Ken asked Wormmon, and his partner had the one digimon he would want to see least come up. It was Lilymon. She looked at Wormmon in great disapproval.

She shook her head at Wormmon and started heading out. Wormmon gave Ken a hopeless before following. When Wormmon was a few feet away, Ken ran to the front of the building. So he could closely listen to them.

"Liliymon! Why are you so angry at me right now?" Wormmon asked hopelessy as Lilymon glared at them.

"The fact that you were so rude about turning those kids down." Lilymon responded, and Wormmon looked like this was stupid.

"Really? Are you going to be focused on that forever? It is such a small matter." Lilymon shook her head at Wormmon's response.

"It is not who you are under or what your thoughts are, but what you do that truly defines you." Lilymon replied as they left. Wormmon crawled up the wall to the roof.

"It was just some money. Who cared if I gave it to them or not? It really doesn't matter now. I have to try and prove myself to Lilymon once again." Wormmon said bitterly under their breath as they were going up the wall.

Ken tried going up that same wall, but it was much harder. When he did though, he saw Wormmon alone and in the rain. He sat down next to Wormmon silently. Ken put his hands in his pocket, but he wasn't going to check for anything. He probably didn't have much money left, if anything at all.

* * *

Ken didn't really say anything to Wormmon as he thought he saw JewelBeemon once again. It spoke to him, despite Wormmon not noticing that Ken was thinking this. This reason Wormmon for a brief few minutes Ken might have been going insane.

"You know Ken, I wasn't always the way that you saw me as." JewelBeemon told Ken, and he wasn't quite sure if he got it.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, and JewelBeemon looked surprised that he was asking a question like this. They thought Ken was really smart. So smart that he could have been the next great scientist or discover the next element.

"My young learner Ken, I would not have expected this. Anyways, I mean I have not always been in the lifestyle you say me in. The style of being in that hall, being the head of several other of Wormmon, or you may say my kind. I had a decent life before then." They started walking in a pacing back and fourth sort of way as if this was to make their point more important. All it did was make Ken more confused honestly.

"What was your life like prior to being this way?" Ken stood up when he asked that, and walked closer to where he assumed he saw JewelBeemon.

"I had a wife. Don't think all was well. It was average. Not great but not terrible. But there was the great war, and most of the Wormmon that were allowed to fight were forced to fight and I was one of them. I fought in the war and became a respected member among the ranks. When I returned home though, I saw that most of my town was destroyed. I tried not to be to upset about it, as this was a war. But I couldn't help it. I went into the mountains, and built Wormmon Hall. For all the Wormmon that were living to come to for training and to get basic survival. I still return to that village every once in a while. I know in some cases the same situation that you are going through with Sam. I am not blind to your pain and trying to find a way to get over it. I would say that there is a easy way to do so, when I can't. That would be a lying answer. There is no easy way to get over it. You will sometime though. I will leave you alone now though. I bet your partner doesn't want to thing that you have gone a tad insane just for listening to me." JewelBeemon was about to leave when Ken had one more question in his mind.

"I really have to know here. Are you still alive or am I like seeing your ghost?" Ken asked JewelBeemon, and there was no answer for a little bit.

"That is left up to you. The true answer you will see soon. You will be seeing me again soon." With that, JewelBeemon vanished, and that left Ken feeling like a idiot and Wormmon looking at him like he had gone half insane.

"Who were you talking to?" Wormmon asked Ken, and Ken stared at Wormmon a little surprised. Since he thought that he had just saw it.

"I was just talking to JewelBeemon. I thought you saw it." Ken replied confused, and Wormmon shook their head.

"No you weren't Ken. You must have been imagining it. JewelBeemon is dead, that is all there is to it." Wormmon said annoyed as they crawled down the wall annoyed. "First Lilymon gets angry at me, now you are going a little crazy."

When Wormmon had left Ken, Ken was left alone to think if perhaps it was him imagining all this. He started to believe it, but he got distracted.

Deputymon came up on top of the roof, as if they had some bad news. Ken looked confused for a second.

"Ken, there are a group of thugs picking on some kid digimon. I will keep them on track until you show up. Perhaps the problem will be solved then." Deputymon told Ken, and started to leave the top of the building.

"Wait a second! Are they wearing anything red around their wrist? If they are, then they are a part of something much larger. And it is not their fault and we should do our best to help them." Ken told Deputymon and they had paused for a second.

"No they were not wearing anything like that. Which means that they must be doing it for their own goods. That also means that we have to get rid of them." Deputymon fully left and Ken understood.

The rain had gotten worse when Ken looked on the bottom of the ground. He had a idea. Perhaps he can use that suit he was making as a try out.

Ken got himself ready, and jumped down the building. Surprisingly, he didn't break or wound any part of his body.

Then he ran off to Dracomon's house. Once inside, he ran all the way into the room with the starter suit.

Dracomon moved out of his way, and Ken found his way into the suit. First he put the helmet on, and then the main body parts and arm piece on. Ken noticed there were now the start to a leg piece, and Ken decided that it was the best he was going to have to work with for the moment.

Ken ran out of the house with his suit on, and started on his way to the place with the thugs Deputymon was talking about. "Good luck my young one." Dracomon muttered under their breath as Ken was too far away to understand what Dracomon said.

* * *

Ken looked at the thugs and decided what he would have to do to get rid of them. Perhaps he would spare one of them so he could get some information on what they were trying to do.

He didn't realise it, but they had company outside of Deputymon. It was a mad scarecrow. Their name was Nohemon, and they were setting up a experiment to destroy the village. The thugs were working for it.

Deputymon had already arrested four of the thugs out of the eleven. So Ken was left with seven. Deputymon was depositing the fourth one to the prison, so Ken was left alone. He wished Wormmon was there. So the job would be easier. But then he thought that he should at least try to do it on his own.

He just had to prove himself to the digimon of this village. Ken spoke to the seven thugs, but his voice came out really deep. Far deeper than his normal voice.

"Stop going around trying to steal from these kid digimon. What would you even want from them?" Ken said, and he raised his right arm and pointed it towards the thugs. The thugs just laughed at him.

"Yeah, or what would you do to us? Like you are going to hit us or try to stop us." One of the thugs laughed so hard while they said that to the point Ken fired a shot at the digimon. It hit the thug, and exploded. Ken felt guilty to do this, but he noticed he could do this now. He still wanted to spare one though for the information he considered earlier.

He found a way to target the five of the other thugs, leaving one to not be fired at. The thugs were so surprised that the five he aimed at didn't even noticed that another five shots were coming at them. The bullets hit them and defeated them, leaving the one that Ken wanted for asking.

Ken grabbed the thug and held it tightly. "Why are you doing this? Who are you working for?" The thug looked scared and spilled the info out.

"There is this digimon called Nohemon. They are paying us to take some items from others in this village. They want this village to burn and most of the population will be killed when they get what they want. You get to be a part of it. Long live Nohemon." Ken let go of the thug, and Deputymon came in.

"What happened?" Deputymon asked, and Ken told them the entire event that happened. "For telling us this, we will reduce this ones prison time. I will put the others in the police force ready to look for this Nohemon." Deputymon then walked away with the last thug.

Ken was in a bad mood ad he went to Dracmon's house and took off the suit and put it in the original spot. Dracomon started working on it soon as he left the house.

"Are you mad?" Dracomon asked as Ken was about to leave. Ken had to think about it for a bit.

"No, just saddened. I feel like I defeated those thugs and by doing so therefore made me no better than the man who killed my brother. I feel just so wrong by doing this. It's not even out of revenge. I just did it and some may argue for no real big reason." Ken answered Dracomon and didn't speak at all the entire way back to the abandoned house that he had been in the last couple nights.

Then he walked into that empty house Phantomon and Wormmon were at as he fell into the bed and fell right asleep. He knew that Deputymon was going to want Ken to help them on the search for Nohemon. Phantomon would want to know about the party, and Wormmon was going to help him.

"Just so much to do." Ken said while he was in the early stages of sleep. "I don't know if I have all the time or energy to do it. I feel like a old man with my body being butter scraped on hard toast." With that, he was fully out.

* * *

The next day, Ken and Wormmon were walking along for a nice break when the two saw this large building. It looked like it was a several story building at the least. Ken was about to walk in and Wormmon was going to follow when he felt something odd. Something that made him feel like he shouldn't do this. Ken stopped right there, but he still looked at the building.

Inside of it was a scarecrow digimon that looked like they were pacing around just for fun. With a lighter being flipped up and down and then singing along to a tune. Another digimon inside asked them what they were doing and the scarecrow digimon looked at them.

"Making peace with everything around me and the fact that someday it will all be gone forever. I suggest you do to. That day is coming a lot sooner than you think that it is." The scarecrow digimon answered and didn't even give the other digimon a chance to reply when they walked on into a empty room in the building.

Inside the room the digimon went into a cabinet and took out some gasoline. With it they spelled the word 'Nohemon'. That was to reveal what their name was. This was the digimon that those thugs were serving the night prior.

Nohemon went up to a window and opened it. Crawling out of it they lit their lighter and threw it in there. Setting the building on fire. This was the start to their great plan on burning everything down. "It's good to be a scarecrow." Nohemon said under its breath and went to a forested area so nobody would accuse them of setting the building on fire.

Deputymon went in and tried to save the digimon. But instead they only got about four or five out. All the others died. "Is this part of Nohemon's great plan being set into action?" Deputymon asked, and was looking like they were near tears at the ashes of the burnt building about twenty minutes later. "That is it, I am making myself work double shift until Nohemon is destroyed or taken into bars. Ken you are going to help me. If you have something vital to do please set it for later, we need to set this digimon in bars before they do anymore."

Nohemon held out there hand in a way that they were asking for a partnership. Ken shook it and that sealed it. The two were officially team mates until Nohemon was taken care of.

* * *

That night Deputymon took Ken to their office. There was a clip of a recording the village just got that seemed concerning to them. Deputymon wanted Ken's thoughts on it. Deputymon put the disk in the player. When it started, Nohemon started talking.

"Hello there everybody. My name is Nohemon. I was responsible for burning down that one big nice building earlier today. I will strike again tonight. I have put fire crackers all over town and have them set to go off at any time I wish. If the fire crackers are not taken care of and one of my main helpers taken care of also by midnight then the crackers will go off. Time if ticking. By the time you view this video I have calculated will be about nine thirty seven PM. Giving you two hours and twenty three minutes to fix this problem. One thing, I have three helpers and they all have a purple strike on their face if you want to know who to look for. I better get going." Nohemon spoke and the video was getting lower quality as the entire thing went on. The screen turned off as Stingmon and Phantomon came into the room.

Deputymon checked the time. Nohemon was right on the spot on how much time they had left. "Okay we need to split. Both Stingmon and Phantomon will try and find some of them. While Ken and I will try to find the others ourselves. We need to also stop these fire crackers as we do so. I will send a couple of my officers down to do that. Hopefully they will listen. Let's also try and look for Nohemon so we can put them behind bars." Deputymon made the plan and they all set out in different directions. The other officers got the news and started heading off in ways that Deputymon would expect the fire crackers to be hidden.

Nohemon was on top of the town hall smoking a little. "My love fore fire has now been seeping into the crests of the town. Soon I will be the victor. But I should worry about Daemon's servants who want to come here. What should I care I don't even work for them? Just let the blaze be seen everywhere?" Nohemon laughed and threw the thing it was smoking on the ground. They dropped a tiny bit of oil there to start a small fire.

* * *

Stingmon and Phantomon were looking in certain buildings looking for a digimon under the description of what Nohemon said in the TV. It was a bit harder than it looked at first since a lot of digimon were busy in the shops and such. At one of them Phantomon brought up a suggestion on how to continue looking for some of the Nohemon servants.

"I think or it would make more sense I should say that they would be hiding in buildings that don't have any digimon or very few in them. That way they wouldn't get noticed as easy. I think we should really try it here." Phantomon was checking the next closest exit, and Stingmon was following on in pursuit. Both ran out the building with a thought and goal of point A to point B now.

The two were running fast checking all building windows to see how many digimon would be in there and if they thought that would be a good place that the digimon would try to be hiding in on the first place. That was until Stingmon saw a digimon running behind what looked like a closed for the night store. The digimon almost fit Nohemon's description entirely.

"Phantomon, I think we may have found one of the digimon that we need to be looking for." Stingmon old Phantomon, and started slowly heading on the way to the back of the closed store.

At that area, the digimon was laying down some fire crackers and was counting how many they were putting down the entire time. "Yes. Nohemon will give me a huge raise when they see this. Soon we are going to have all of File Island on fire." The digimon was saying excited under their breath until Stingmon made them get attention of it and raised their beam blade.

"As a digimon who will be here to fight you for the safety of the population of here and other villages I will do my best to stop you." Stingmo proclaimed, and the digimon servant got a little excited.

"I love seeing a challenge every once in a while. How about we duel it out and see who wins." The digimon servant picked up a metal pole and started going at Stingmon who then deflected it with their beam blade. The two kept going back and fourth on their strikes until Stingmon got put to the ground. Phantomon gave Stingmon some advice.

"Find their weakness. If you do so, the rest of the battle will go by very easy. Take my word for it." Phantomon explained and while down Stingmon took a look. They found a spot that looked like that would be a nice area to stab their beam blade into.

Stingmon got back up and put the blade right through the area that was exposed. The digimon servant exploded, and then Stingmon looked at Phantomon. Feeling that despite the situation, they did something wrong.

"I know it was self defense, but I still killed something. Maybe it doesn't make me any better than those who killed before me." Stingmon said and Phantomon shook their head.

"No it is not wrong. Self defense is perfectly fine. You will be in more fights before the end comes. Take my word for it." Phantomon replied and then remembered the other servants and Nohemon them self. "We should get a move on here. We will talk about it later."

* * *

After the defeat one of the servants of Nohemon on Stingmon and Phantomon's side, Ken and Deputymon were looking for one of the servants themselves. "Why didn't you bring the suit?" Deputymon asked Ken, and Ken didn't have too much of a answer.

"We were sort of forced right into this. I don't think that I had too much of a choice here this time. Not that it matters I think that I can find a way to help you fight the servant of Nohemon if we find one that is." Ken said and Deputymon nodded handing Ken one of their guns.

"You can at least use this. I have no clue how much you have used guns in the past or how good you are with them, but it is worth a shot. I need you to help me defeat these servants and that is what truly matters here." Deputymon told Ken. They wouldn't have to explain anymore really for Ken to get what the message was.

"I understand Deputymon. We should probably try to find it in a area that it won't be to obvious. Since they said they were going to put fire crackers across the entire town. I would assume that they are going to also the lesser known places. It would also make sense if they were doing those last as well." Ken explained his reasoning behind his idea. He and Deputymon kept on walking until they found a digimon that fit the description of what Nohemon said their servants looked like.

"You did find me after all. At least there are a few who care if their village get destroyed or not. I wouldn't mind if we have a little battle." Nohemon's servant laughed while saying this. Which was to show how much confidence that they had they were going to win no matter what.

The servant ran at Deputymon and Ken really fast and it surprised both of them for a bit. They were firing the guns several times and weren't making much progress on getting it. The servant found Deputymon and lifted them up for a bit. Ken saw what was happening and shot at the servant a few times with the gun.

After getting shot a bit the servant dropped Deputymon like they didn't matter and started running at Ken. Pumbling him at the spot and attacking him with no breaks. Ken was having a hard time doing anything and shot at it until the gun had ran out of bullets. The servant kept going at Ken and scared him a little bit when Deputymon fires at it.

With each shot it was giving in a little more. Getting up and swaying back and Deputymon had used all but one of their bullets and soon the servant fell down. "That was harder than it was supposed to be." Deputymon dropped the gun after taking the last bullet out. "Now with that out of the way, let's search for our best friend Nohemon." Ken got up with the help of Deputymon and the two did just that, look for Nohemon.

* * *

Stingmon and Phantomon were going around the town again to look for another one of Nohemon's servants, or perhaps Nohemon them self. Stingmon wasn't worried if they found just another one of their servants. What they were worried about is what they would do if they found Nohemon. Stingmon didn't admit it, but they just weren't prepared to face a digimon that only loves setting things on fire.

"Stingmon, don't focus on that too hard. Focus on the goal in mind. Not what may happen depending on what we run into." Phantomon said, and Stingmon tried to listen to their advice. Which was easier said than done in Stingmon's eyes.

"You don't have to worry about anything. You are just walking around. You don't ever fight." Stingmon replied, and Phantomon remained silent. Stingmon was wrong. Phantomon had fought before, quite a bit. Back when they hung out with Deputymon almost every day and Deputymon would always talk about how much they wanted to be a detective and what they would do if they had their hands in the business.

That all changed during the injury. When Phantomon lost nearly half their facial features and had to wear a hoodie to cover it up. Phantomon never admitted it, but on multiple times they wanted to join Devimon but just never did. Even with the current cause, Phantomon still considers it sometimes.

Stingmon found another of Nohemon's servants, who did nothing to protect them self as Stingmon was coming closer. In fact, they seemed to welcome the aporach. "I'm not here to fight you. I will just give you a little talk and you will be angry and want to kill Nohemon yourself." The servant started and they couldn't be stopped from their talk. "They have Lilymon. They will set her on fire if you don't get her. They think she is worthless and only deserves to be burned. If you disagree with that, try and save her. Try and find them."

Stingmon in anger stabbed right at the servant. Taking hard breaths, they looked at Phantomon. "I don't care if this is true or not, I will look. I cannot let this bother me anymore. I will track Nohemon down even if I have to do it myself." Stingmon started running off, and Phantomon was going after them. They may not approve of it, but they were still going to make sure that Stingmon wasn't going to do anything crazy.

* * *

Ken and Deputymon saw Nohemon singing along to a tune that neither of them understood as they were playing with some more matches. "I love to play with fire. It should be something every little child should try out. No matter what their parents may say. It is so much fun and can bring you in on a ride." Nohemon said when they turned their back and saw Ken and Deputymon.

"Why are you wanting to set everything on fire? Are you working for somebody else?" Ken asked, and Nohemon shook their head. Like Ken horribly misunderstood the meaning of all their actions.

"Can't I just play around every once in awhile? You guys can ruin everything that I want here." Nohemon sounded like a six year old who was mad when they didn't get the school candy or student of the month.

"Well we can't let you destroy our town for the sake of fun." Deputymon told Nohemon, and Nohemon got a smile on that face of theirs. Shaking their head rapidly as well.

"Maybe it wouldn't really matter if we fight or not. Because I have put so much oil in the sewers and down beneath the city that it wouldn't even matter what we do. I was sort of making false hype about the thing on midnight. I was just trying to show you my power. But in one weak from today, somebody even more powerful, somebody worse will be here and use my fire powers. Go ahead kill me, put me in jail. It wouldn't matter. My job is done. Just know that I have your partners lady friend here with me." Nohemon spoke to them and Deputymon took this as a chance to arrest Nohemon. Who didn't seem to be putting in any resistance. Before Nohemon was fully gone they said some last words to Ken.

"Your brother would be ashamed of you. You don't deserve his name. You almost ruin it." Nohemon said to make Ken made even further. Which he tried his best to hide.

Stingmon and Phantomon came to them as the two noticed that Lilymon was on the ground. She looked sick. Stingmon went right to her and picked her up from the ground. "We need to get her to a proper sleeping area." Stingmon said and started running all the way to the medical building of the town. Deputymon wanted to talk with Ken just a little bit longer.

"Don't be bothered by what Nohemon tells you. They are trying to make you angry at everything." Deputymon gave a last piece of nightly advice before going off to their home to sleep.

Ken went to Nohemon's prison cell in the jail just to make one hundred percent sure that they were sealed away and wouldn't be able to leave. "How do you feel about being behind bars for a few years?" Ken asked, and that may have been this mistake he made.

"Somebody from your recent past will come back and ruin everything you have been spending the last few weeks of your short and precious life trying to build up. Your brother Sam was a coward. He begged for mercy like a dog his killer told me. Yes I know who that is. Bite me you little dog here. You are nothing but dirt here!" Nohemon yelled the last bit about dirt as Ken was walking away and they were trying to make sure Ken heard. He did his best to keep the anger inside. But if had stayed in the cell for any longer, he knew that he would have reacted.

Back at the house he, Wormmon, and Phantomon were staying in, Ken had laid himself on the bed. He checked the time. Half past midnight. He hated late nights. They were the most annoying things. Because you hardly got any sleep. Which is always the worst way to go.

* * *

One week had passed when Ken woke up real nice and felt like things have settled down and Ken not having to worry about as much anymore. When he was out of bed and fully changed into his normal day clothes, which he had been wearing for over a week now sine those were the only clothes he had.

"Ken, there is a annual party tonight that happens every year at the same place. The town capital. I think you should go. You've made enough of a impression of those on the town that I think they wouldn't mind if you went." Phantomon told Ken, and now Ken felt something that despite all his thoughts of Sam, he had never considered.

"Phantomon, have you ever really felt the need to make somebodys name reputation not get ruined?" Ken asked, and Phantomon thought about it for a moment.

"No I have not. No wait, on second thought that is not true. Believe it or not, I was friends with Deputymon when we were young. There were a few moments when Deputymon had some crazy ideas, that could get them locked up. I didn't want them or myself to ruin their name, so I had to find a way to make all their actions seem like it was a bad happening. This means that yes, I was worried about ruining their reputation. Now look at Deputymon, best police officer in this town." Phantomon answered Ken, and revealed a part of both their back stories.

"I was worried just now that if I fail or what I am doing now is going to ruin Sam's reputation. I get that I may be over feeling it, but at the same time I feel that I maybe under feeling this whole situation." Ken told Phantomon, and that left Phantomon forced to think for a moment.

"You may feel it, but if you have or not really depends on reflection. Check it mentally and see if deep down he would approve of any of this. Look at it that way. You have some time, and even a party to think about it." Phantomon answered, and Ken nodded. Like he sort of got it.

"Thanks Phantomon. This might help me a little bit. Just bring in some perspective that I might have needed." Ken said and got up. He needed to find a way to be ready for the party coming up. He didn't have to go, but he felt something was going to go down that night. Somewhere, somehow, good or bad. And that it would start at the party or have something to do with the party.

Ken checked out Dracomon's house and looked at the Iron Rocket suit. He felt the surface of it, and cleared off the dust it had gathered the last week. He would work on it and prepare himself for the party with a hour remaining. But he needed to finish this project he started working himself on. He hated incomplete work, and it would feel wrong if he didn't complete this.

* * *

At the party, Ken was already getting settled in. Even more than Wormmon and Phantomon had despite them being at the party longer than Ken. But at the same time, he still felt uneasy. Like anything could happen right at that moment. But he didn't think on that. Instead, he decided to go and talk to Wormmon for a moment.

When he reached Wormmon, he saw it talking to a digimon. "You should really check this one out. Their name is what Jewelmon, Beemon or something?" The digimon that was talking to Wormmon said and then they showed Wormmon the digimon that they were talking about. It was the digimon that Wormmon thought was dead since their training at Wormmon Hall, JewelBeemon.

"I would guess that you thought I was dead Wormmon." JewelBeemon said before Wormmon could start saying something.

"How are you not dead?" Wormmon asked JewelBeemon and then JewelBeemon looked like they were happy to explain it.

"I thought you would have been too confused to ask. So at the fire in Wormmon Hall was really the best thing that happened to out plan. I had a chance to leave the place that would seem believable. I had a power that can shield my body for a few minutes. Just long enough for the fire to fade away. My master is the reason I know who I am and where I am." JewelBeemon started talking the whole reason of their plans to Wormmon.

"Who is your master?" Wormmon asked, and JewelBeemon looked at Wormmon surprised. Like they haven't opened their eyes to the obvious yet.

"The great Daemon them self. They want to destroy Devimon and bring the digital world back to where it is. With Daemon, everything will be free and I will help that digimon reach their goals since they are the only one that has a decent moral. In a war, well perhaps not a war yet, but in those types of things we take the side that can last the longest. You be friend somebody who believes in you and when you are done with them, you simply kill them. I am a survivor of war and I know this. I will survive longer, and the only way to do this is to serve the most reasonable digimon in the current age, Daemon." JewelBeemon was telling Wormmon casually like it didn't really matter what they were saying.

"So all the Wormmon and Stingmon's you trained were just digimon that you saved for the time so you can progress in your survival? I am that to? Now that I am not really anybody you need anymore are you just going to kill me off?" Wormmo tried understanding what JewelBeemon was saying.

"Yes to all three of those questions my confused friend. Join me and we can serve Daemon, free File Island from all the corruption that it serves and then burn down the places that don't need it. Then we rebuild. We've killed over ten people in the last five years alone on Earth. Such as one of Daemon's human servants killing Ken's brother, Sam." JewelBeemon gave away part of the mystery of Sam's death, and then JewelBeemon looked at Ken and Wormmon. "We have a job to finish. The burning of this village. You will be part of the first burning since I planned it this way. Nohemon will be freed and we will use their love of fire to destroy this city. It will be impossible for you to finish us both. So will you fight me and let the city burn but perhaps cut a link of Daemon's plan or will you fight Nohemon and save the city but one of Daemon's servants still running around?"

JewelBeemon snapped their fingers and a bunch of digimon showed up to set fire to the house while the others ran out. JewelBeemon said one final thing to them. "This is the start to a revolution. You won't be a part of it." JewelBeemon then walked out of the burning house.

* * *

Nohemon was set out of their jail cell by a couple of the digimon working for JewelBeemon, and ran out of the jail with matches in their hands. Throwing its matches around the jail leading that to be the first place in this battle that would be burned down.

Ken was already going over to Dracomon's house so he could get the Iron Rocket suit and put it on. He was now curious on the progress that this suit had made and assumed that this was a good time to try it out. Dracomon seemed to understand what was going on right away when they saw the fires that were starting outside and the workers of JewelBeemon going around.

"I did all the modifications that I could given the time and situations." Dracomon was saying and Ken was hardly paying any attention to what they were even saying. Ken wasn't worried about that almost at all.

"Thanks, but that is the least of my worries now." Ken said and got inside the Iron Rocket suit. He found a way to turn it on and ran outside the house. Once he was out, he found a button that could make him fly.

Ken had to make a choice. To fight Nohemon and possibly let JewelBeemon get away or get JewelBeemon and possibly let Nohemon get away. Ken then made a choice as he was flying closer to the prison. He would fight Nohemon since he was sure that Stingmon would fight JewelBeemon.

When Ken flew down right in front of Nohemon, Ken said in a unusally deep voice. "Nohemon, fight me if you want to still pursue your ideas of burning everything down." Nohemon listened to the Iron Rocket say that, and Nohemon put the lighter on the suit.

"You need to lighten up and have more fun." Nohemon told Ken as he set on the match on and set the suit on fire. He stopped, dropped and rolled on the ground. To make the fire go away. Nohemon was looking down at Ken in the suit. "How silly. The oldest trick in the book." Nohemon kicked Ken on the side, and then Ken got up.

"I will defeat you. Even if I can't get any help with it." Ken pressed the button on the right arm. Opening the blade piece and then he stabbed Nogemon on the chest. Pulling it out, he saw that it hardly hurt Nohemon.

"As a scarecrow, I can survive use of swords twice as well as any other. It is my best positive." Nohemon then threw the Iron Rocket directly against the wall. Setting the leg piece on fire. "So much dang fun." Nohemon was screaming at that point, and only then did Ken realize that the jail house was on fire.

"If you are a scarecrow, why are you so in love with fire?" Ken asked he got the answer. "You heard that you should never play with your worst weakness." The Iron Rocket told Nohemon. Then Ken was going for the button on the under level of his left arm. The area that a flamethrower was kept Nohemon was starting to notice what Ken was going for. Then set more of the suit on fire.

Ken fell down on the ground. He was trying to get to the left button while having his arm raised. He as worried to that the suit wouldn't last long enough.

"You know, I will admit you have gone longer than I thought. I thought that with that suit, you would be gone almost instantly. You didn't like weapons and yet you are using one of the best I ever seen. You have the ideals to serve and destroy the digital world. Why not play and use it?" Nohemon held the lighter to one last place, his face. Then he set the face of the Iron Rocket on fire.

Ken screamed as he pressed the button for the flamethrower. It worked and set Nohemon on fire. Nohemon was screaming as they died and went to ash. Ken was on the ground as it started raining and it was drying the suit off from the fire. "Over. Now it is left to JewelBeemon." Ken told himself as he got up.

There was a digimon in a red robe that jumped down with a blade. Ken used the sword piece and fought the red suited digimon for about thirty seconds and kept going until Ken led the red digimon to the burning jail. Then the red suited digimon jumped away. Ken didn't understand the point then, but that was Daemon's first attack at them. A test to see if he would be a worthy foe. The first of several, and by far the shortest.

Ken remembered something from his childhood with Sam. Ken was celebrating his fifteenth birthday, and he was waiting for his gifts. Since his parents told him that he had to wait until Sam was home before opening anything up.

Sam came in the house with a gift in his hands all wrapped up real well. He went right to Ken and sat down next to him. "Open it if you want." Sam told him, and Ken looked at his parents. His parents nodded indicating that they were okay with it. Since Sam was now home.

Looking down at it, Ken started unwrapping the gift. Sam and his parents were watching him open it. Once it was open, he saw that it was the first Zelda game. "You were talking about wanting it. So I thought to get it. I was just out buying it actually." Sam explained it to Ken.

After opening up the gift and putting it down on the table, Ken got up to show his thanks. "Thanks Sam for getting that for me. I forgot about it actually until you got it for me." Ken thanked Sam and that was all he remembered from that moment. It was sad for Ken though. Since that was another memory of Sam that he might never keep again.

* * *

Despite Ken defeating Nohemon, the city was all on fire. Ken was trying to reach Stingmon to help them fight JewelBeemon, but he fell down after a few yards. On the ground, he knew that he would be of no use. Instead he dragged himself all the way back to Dracomon's house. At the front step, Dracomon took him in and him heal him with some herbs and medicine.

While this was going on, Stingmon was in front of JewelBeemon. "I can't believe I am fighting the digimon I thought was my mentor. But this is for all the digimon that you took a part of killing." Stingmon said and turned on their beam blade. JewelBeemon took out their spear. Then they started attacking Stingmon.

JewelBeemon jumped on some tracks. Stingmon couldn't decide if they were train tracks or tracks for people to run on for races. Stingmon was using their blade to strike several times, and JewelBeemon kept deflecting each blow.

After about a minute or so, Stingmon knew that they wouldn't win with just fighting. They were going to have to win by just using clever techniques. JewelBeemon cut the top of Stingmon's beam blade off like it was nothing. Stingmon grabbed the part of the blade that was cut off and stabbed it right in JewelBeemon's left knee.

"That was more clever than I assumed you would do. But you truly have never learned to figure out what your opponent would do next. Your move was clever, but I can use it for better use than that of you did." JewelBeemon taunted at Stingmon, and stabbed the broken part of the beam blade right at the lower end of Stingmon's chest.

JewelBeemon went away while Stingmon was down. Stingmon got up a bit later and dragged their way for a while trying to find JewelBeemon. But they were forced to top when they saw Lilymon. This might have been their last chance to say anything to her, so Stingmon went all the way to Lilymon to say goodbye.

"You are trying to save us." Lilymon said confused soon as Stingmon came to her. Stingmon couldn't find anything to say, so they started walking away. "Wait, what if you die? Can you please tell me who or what you are?"

Stingmon thought for a moment what Lilymon said that one time. At the party which seemed forever, despite only being like nine or ten days. "It is not how I look or what I sound like on the outside or feel inside, but what I truly do that defines who I am." Stingmon then left after saying that. After realizing that they got it really off. But it was close enough for Lilymon to figure out that it was Wormmon.

A couple minutes later, Stingmon found JewelBeemon. Now even more ready and into the idea of defeating JewelBeemon this time. When Stingmon was in front of JewelBeemon, they returned to their battling and kept fighting until they reached the edge of a cliff. Once there, Stingmon sliced off the spear JewelBeemon had in half. Then repeated the same stab JewelBeemon gave Stingmon. Kicked it on the ground, and JewelBeemon was now defeated.

Stingmon jumped back, and stabbed their blade into the ground. Causing it to almost break. "It's over." Stingmon said, and then JewelBeemon was happy. Happy that Stingmon had finally learned something.

"You just now got down what it means to do the right thing." JewelBeemon said, and Stingmon wasn't ready to kill it.

"I will refuse to kill you. But I will refuse to save you." Stingmon lifted the blade from the ground and the ground it stabbed broke. JewelBeemon fell down with the edge of the cliff into the water. The battle was over. Both Nohemon and JewelBeemon were defeated.

Phantomon and Deputymon were killing the fires with water. Stingmon was on top of the world, despite being stabbed in the chest that one point. The city was getting taken care of, but most of the villagers were either gone or dead. The town was going to need to rebuild from the top up. By midnight, all were done and glad that this threat was surprisingly taken care of easy.

* * *

The next morning, Wormmon was checking out all the burnt buildings in closer perspective. To really see just how bad it was. Half the houses were burnt down, some looked like they needed some repairing, and even a few looked like they were still in perfect condition. Lilymon walked up to Wormmon.

"Hello, I thought you were going to give me the silent treatment because of how I reacted to those children digimon back in that one party." Wormmon said jealous and Lilymon shook her head.

"No, I was going to compliment you. I never realized that you would go out of your way to help a city out the way you did the night prior. The way you became Stingmon and fought off JewelBeemon made me realize a couple things." Lilymon was saying this not even looking at Wormmon.

"What were you thinking exactly?" Wormmon asked, and Lilymon looked at him.

"Us, you, and myself. I came to a few conclusions. First is that you should be free to help your human partner Ken in any way you chose. He is your friend in several ways. Secondly is that the digital world needs you in a way. Much more than I thought I did or maybe ever will need you. Please go off and fight for the citizens of this place. Both those lead to my third point. That is that I can't be with you. While you are out saving the world, I am going to be scared that you won't die. I don't want to deal with this fear every day for the rest of my life. I love you, but we are doomed to be. Maybe someday, when the digital world is calm, we can be together. But until then, Stingmon our hero is who you truly are. Not a settler." Lilymon told Wormmon of her choices, and Wormmon felt odd. Lilymon kissed Wormmon, and then they started walking a bit.

"You know, I take back what I said. I am proud of you no matter how you may have been at the moment at the party. Everybody has a not so great moment. It is only how living beings are made." Lilymon finished what would be her good byes.

"Where are you going?" Wormmon asked Lilymon, and she pointed north.

"Away from here. I will be gone for a long time and I don't know how soon if ever again we will see each other. That is why I came to talk to you here and now." Lilymon left when she finished saying that, leaving Wormmon alone. Phantomon came to Wormmon.

"Seems like you didn't win her. It happens to even the best of us. Deputymon and I go a long way back and we know that claim better than anybody. You will probably see her again soon. Ken is still probably down from that little stroll in that suit." Phantomon said and the comment on strolling made Wormmon laugh really hard. Not everybody was so bad after all.

* * *

It was night time when Deputymon showed Ken what they wanted Ken to see. "Open your eyes." Deputymon said as Ken did right after.

Once Ken opened his eyes, he saw a white flag. That had a metal face on it. "A flag that will be waved when we need your help. So it can sort of show how and when the suit needs to be used. What do you think?"

Ken walked around the flag, rubbing it a little bit. "It's alright. Probably better than anything that I would have came up with. So I will give you credit on that. However, don't you think that perhaps we shouldn't keep it outside when I'm not needed and only take it out when I am?" Ken suggested, and Deputymon liked tat idea.

"Yes I think that would actually be better now that you point it out." Deputymon said and patted Ken on the shoulder. "Soon you will be looked upon as our greatest hero. What do you think of that? Want to hear a statement from me?" Ken nodded when Deputymon asked if he wanted to hear the statement.

"I think that your brother Sam would be very proud of you. Geez, this sounds like a superhero story. Interesting how that turns out. Almost like it was played out this way." Deputymon made their statement, and the way Deputymon mentioned Sam actually made Ken feel happy.

"I would like it if Sam was proud of me." Ken said, and started heading away. Deputymon called him back.

"This card was given to me this morning." Deputymon said and Ken looked at it and saw a interesting message.

 _The age of Daemon is soon._

 _Prepare yourself._

Both looked at all the parts of the card, and saw that this was honestly all it said. "Odd. I wonder if this is a threat." Ken said to both of them, as he headed out. The first part of a large chess game now completed.


End file.
